


Lód na rzece

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ziemia niedźwiedzi [2]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Women Being Awesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Elinor była królową, tak - ale przede wszystkim była matką, gotową bronić swoich dzieci niczym niedźwiedzica. Zwłaszcza w godzinie największej próby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotni opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=21009&p=360912#p360912).

 - Nie dożyje świtu.  
     - Kłamiesz!  
     Elinor nie odwróciła głowy, nie zareagowała na trzaśnięcie drzwiami, nie odpowiedziała na wykrzyczane pytania Meridy. Patrzyła na poszarpane ręce Fergusa i wiedziała, że Otylia z Hargill ma rację. Jej mąż nie dożyje świtu.  
     Elinor wiedziała też o wiele więcej. Posłańcy ruszyli już do klanów; na taką wieść wodzowie zjawią się w Dunbroch w ciągu kilku dni. Najpierw zabiorą jej Fergusa i wrzucą do jakiejś nędznej ziemianki, chociaż powinni usypać mu kurhan. Ją samą wcisną w czarny welon i odeślą do samotni w Ardfern, gdy tylko przykryje go ziemia. Dingwall zabierze ze sobą Meridę – teraz Elinor nie będzie już mogła zrobić nic, żeby odwlec ślub – i pewnie Hamisha, jako ostatniego w kolejce do tronu. MacGuffin i Macintosh pobiją się o regencję na Dunbroch i opiekę nad najstarszym, Harrisem. Elinor mogła tylko modlić się, żeby jakimś cudem wygrał MacGuffin. Ale to będzie znaczyło, że Macintosh wyda swojego odrażającego syna za Fionę, żeby zrekompensować sobie wszystkie swoje krzywdy. To, że Fiona jest niemowlęciem, zupełnie nie będzie mu przeszkadzało.  
     Ta ostatnia myśl spowodowała niemal fizyczny ból. Przez moment Elinor była pewna, że tego nie zniesie, nie dożyje świtu. Nie dożyje jego śmierci.  
     - Mamo.  
     Meridy nie powinno tu być. Żadne dziecko, nawet dorosłe, nie powinno patrzeć na rozszarpane ciało swojego ojca ani trzymać za rękę swoją matkę rozpadającą się od środka. A jednak Elinor nie mogła się zdobyć na to, by ją odesłać.  
     - Mamo, musimy coś zrobić. Musi być coś, co da się zrobić. Cokolwiek.  
     Elinor zamknęła oczy. Jaka szkoda, że Merida nigdy nie zostanie królową. Jest bardziej uparta niż wszystkie te zakute łby razem wzięte. Może ona dałaby radę ich wychować.  
     Nagle usłyszała westchnienie – cichy, przejmujący dźwięk – i wstrzymała oddech. Znała ten dźwięk; do dziś nawiedzał ją po nocach. Otworzyła oczy, ale Fergus nadal żył; śmiertelny szept nie należał więc do niego.  
     W powietrzu, między nią a Meridą, wisiał błędny ognik.  
     Przez chwilę w komnacie było zupełnie cicho, jeśli nie liczyć oddechu Fergusa i szeptu ognika. Tylko palce Meridy, trupio bladej w błękitnym świetle, zacisnęły się kurczowo na dłoni Elinor. Potem ognik zniknął, ale w drzwiach pojawił się następny. Elinor dobrze wiedziała, dokąd ją wzywają.  
     - Zostaniesz z ojcem – powiedziała wstając i twardo patrząc córce w oczy. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jak bardzo są czerwone i spuchnięte od płaczu. – Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę spróbować – dodała szybko, odwracając wzrok. Będzie potrzebowała czegoś na wymianę, czegoś cennego.  
     Ognik znikł; kolejny był już ledwie widoczny w załomie korytarza. Miała mało czasu.  
     - Mamo, te ogniki… - Merida bez sprzeciwu zajęła miejsce matki, ale cały czas wodziła za nią rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami. – One są przeklęte, prowadzą na bagna…  
     - Nie mnie. – Z wysiłkiem podniosła wieko skrzyni i spod stosu koszul wyciągnęła medalion. Znak Durham – trzy niedźwiedzie w kręgu – wyglądał jak szyderstwo; ich oczy z jasnozielonych kamieni lśniły złowrogo. Elinor zamknęła go w dłoni i odwróciła się do łoża. – Zrobię wszystko, żeby go ocalić, ale musisz mi pomóc. Mów do niego, cały czas. Nie pozwól mu umrzeć, póki nie wrócę.  
     Merida skinęła głową i odwróciła się do Fergusa. Elinor zacisnęła palce na medalionie i ruszyła za błędnymi ognikami.  
     *  
     - Nie mogę tego zrobić, kochanieńka. Nie mogę go uratować.  
     - Proszę. Zrobię wszystko.  
     - Ja też, złotko, a mimo to nie dam rady zatrzymać go na tym świecie.  
     Elinor zachwiała się i osunęła na rzeźbiony stołek, który jakimś cudem znalazł się tuż za nią. Medalion, który nadal ściskała kurczowo, parzył ją w dłoń. Była bezsilna; przyszła tu, do przeklętej wiedźmy z bagien, gotowa oddać ostatnią cenną rzecz z przeszłości, a i tak nic nie mogła uzyskać. Pomyślała o swoich rozdzielonych przemocą synach, o Fionie kwilącej jak małe kociątko, o kredowobiałej twarzy Meridy. Zrobiło się jej niedobrze z bezsilnej złości.  
     - Musisz coś zrobić. – Wstała i podeszła do wiedźmy, wyciągając medalion. Oczy niedźwiedzi błysnęły zielono; przez moment Elinor zastanowiła się, czy niedźwiedź, który napadł na Fergusa, też miał takie lśniące ślepia. – Musi być coś, co da się zrobić.  
     - Hmmm… Tak, złociutka, coś mogę zrobić. – Czarownica uśmiechnęła się, pokazując wszystkie zęby, przez moment sama wyglądała jak niedźwiedź. Skinęła na kruka, który porwał medalion z ręki Elinor z obrzydliwym kłapnięciem. – Mogę dać ci trochę czasu. Chodź, dziewczyno.  
     Niewiele pamiętała z tego, co działo się potem – bulgot mazi w kotle, rechot wiedźmy, bezustanny skrzek ptaszyska. Ukłucie, gdy do kotła wpadły cztery krople jej krwi, a potem chłód, kiedy powierzchnia mikstury pokryła się lodem.  
     - Zamknęłam śmierć pod lodem na rzece Dunbroch. Twój mąż zapadnie w sen zimowy – obiecała czarownica; wstrętny, niedźwiedzi uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. – Masz czas do pierwszych roztopów, kochanieńka. Kiedy trzaśnie lód na rzece…  
     - Dość. – Elinor odwróciła się, zgarniając suknie, i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli zmusiła się, by nie biec. – Dość, wiedźmo.  
     - Tylko pamiętaj, kochana: reklamacji nie uwzględniamy!  
     *  
     Zdołała wślizgnąć się do zamku przed świtem. W szarym świetle czuła się jak duch jakiejś legendarnej królowej zamurowanej w wieży; musiała też tak wyglądać, sądząc po przerażonej twarzy Meridy. Opowiadając wszystko, wbiła wzrok w dłonie; nie mogła patrzeć, jak Merida mruga raz za razem, próbując odpędzić łzy.  
     - Mamy czas do roztopów. Musimy wszystko przygotować – mówiła Elinor do swoich dłoni. – Trzeba zorganizować twój ślub… Fiony pewnie też, ale teraz możemy wynegocjować nasze warunki. Trzeba przygotować Harrisa… Może kuzyn twojego ojca…  
     - Przestań!  
     Elinor przestała. W twarzy córki, w którą wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć, rozpoznała tę samą bezsilność i wściekłość, które i ją zżerały od środka.  
     - Mówisz tak, jakbyś i ty już była martwa! Przestań!  
     - Muszę odejść do samotni, wiesz dobrze, że taki jest zwyczaj. Królowa wdowa, która nie chce odejść, daje jasny sygnał, że uzurpuje władzę po mężu. Nie możemy prowokować klanów…  
     - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!  
     - Merida!  
     - Nie obchodzi mnie głupi zwyczaj! Wystarczy, że mnie sprzedaliście za pokój – syknęła Merida ciszej, ale z tą samą wściekłością. – Nie zrobisz tego samego z małymi!  
     Elinor chciała ją objąć, przytulić – jak wtedy, gdy jako dziecko była czymś zasmucona albo przestraszona. Chciała jej obiecać, że ochroni ją przed wszystkim, ale nie miała siły kłamać. Znów spojrzała na swoje dłonie; dziś wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek widziała drobną siatkę zmarszczek na ich grzbietach.  
     - Nie mogę nic zrobić, żeby to zatrzymać. Jestem kobietą, nie mogę przejąć władzy po twoim ojcu. Nie mogę nawet zostać regentem.  
     Usłyszała kilka szybkich kroków i poczuła na ramieniu dotyk zimnej, zesztywniałej dłoni.  
     - Jesteś królową – powiedziała Merida, patrząc matce w oczy. Była w tej chwili tak bardzo podobna do Fergusa, że po raz pierwszy w ciągu tej strasznej nocy Elinor bała się, że się rozpłacze. – Możesz zrobić wszystko. _Musisz_ zrobić wszystko.  
     - Zrobię.  
     *  
     Przez następne dwa dni nie opuszczała komnaty Fergusa; zaglądała tylko czasem do trojaczków, które bały się zapuszczać w tę część zamku. Kazała przynieść sobie kolebkę Fiony i wszystkie listy, zapiski i kroniki, jakie tylko były w zamku. Kołysząc dziecko, nieprzerwanie mruczała monotonne kołysanki, szukając w zatęchłych papierach jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. Kilka razy zasnęła z głową na wilgotnych kartach, ale budził ją płacz Fiony albo chłodna dłoń Meridy. Za każdym razem czuła się, jakby wynurzała się z lodowatej wody – jednocześnie odrętwiała i bardzo żywa. Bez protestu jadła to, co przyniosła Merida, karmiła dziecko, i natychmiast wracała do przeglądania papierów. Z każdą kolejną stroną miała coraz mniej nadziei, że cokolwiek znajdzie. Historia klanów sprzymierzonych z Dunbroch nie znała kobiety-regenta; królowe, dziwnym trafem zawsze piękne i miłosierne, nikły z kart zaraz po zaślubinach.  
     Elinor znała legendy. Wiedziała, że są historie, które nie trafiają do kronik. Historie kobiet-wojowniczek, które stawały na czele klanów w czasie klęski i prowadziły ludzi do zwycięstwa. Wiedziała też, jak te historie się kończą.  
     - Nad jeziorem widać już chorągwie.  
     Głos wydał się jej dziwny i znajomy zarazem; z zaskoczeniem dostrzegła w drzwiach Otylię z Hargill w ciemnej sukni, trzymającą przed sobą zwoje czarnej materii.  
     - Nie musisz jeszcze zakładać welonu, ale czarna suknia…  
     - Fergus jeszcze żyje – powiedziała Elinor cicho. _Jeszcze_. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, nie teraz.  
     - …czarna suknia jest już na miejscu. – Otylia położyła jej suknię na kolanach i uścisnęła ją za ramiona. – To straszne. Wierz mi, wiem, jakie to straszne, jakie to wydaje się okrutne. Ale tak było zawsze i poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy…  
     - Fergus jeszcze żyje – powtórzyła Elinor, patrząc Otylii prosto w oczy. Wstała, a czarna suknia spłynęła jej z kolan. – A ja poczuję się lepiej, kiedy moja rodzina będzie bezpieczna pod moją opieką. – Podeszła do kołyski, wzięła Fionę na ręce i, wymijając Otylię, ruszyła w stronę drzwi.  
     - Rozpacz mąci ci w głowie, Elinor! Wiem, wiem – Otylia uśmiechnęła się krzywo, kręcąc głową. - Wydaje ci się, że zatrzymasz zamek i dzieci przy sobie. Ale co zrobisz, kiedy lordowie podejdą z wojskami obalić uzurpatorkę?  
     - Zrobię, co będę musiała. Merida! – zawołała Elinor, wychodząc w pośpiechu z komnaty. Nie mogła słuchać Otylii, nie teraz; teraz nie było miejsca na wątpliwości. – Zapleć włosy i biegiem do kamiennej sali. Maudie, zawołaj chłopców na dół, tylko dopilnuj, żeby byli czyści.  
     Nim łodzie lordów przybiły do brzegu, Elinor rozegrała spotkanie z nimi w głowie przynajmniej kilkanaście razy; każda kolejna wersja była dla niej mniej korzystna. Cały czas słyszała w głowie ciepły, współczujący głos Otylii z Hargill. Jednak coś w zaciętej twarzy Meridy – nagle tak bardzo dorosłej w ciemnej sukni i z upiętymi włosami – nie pozwoliło jej zmienić planów. A może to coś w niej samej?  
     - Usiądź na moim miejscu – powiedziała do Meridy, podając jej niemowlę. Fiona patrzyła na wszystko okrągłymi niebieskimi oczami Fergusa. Elinor westchnęła ciężko, jeszcze raz powtarzając w myślach swój plan, i usiadła na podwyższeniu, na miejscu swojego męża. – Harris, siadaj mi na kolanach, tylko się nie kręć. Nie bójcie się – dodała po chwili, czując na sobie spojrzenia swoich dzieci, wyczekujące i przerażone. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.  
     *  
     Nic nie było dobrze. Lordowie byli wściekli.  
     - Pierw trzy razy sie przekrece i psi zeżro moje truchło niż sie bede przed babom pokłaniał! – ogłosił na koniec lord Macintosh, ostentacyjnie odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc.  
     To właściwie podsumowywało zdanie lordów na temat propozycji Elinor, nawet jeśli Dingwall i MacGuffin nie wyrazili go tak kwieciście. Nie zgodzą się na jej regencję; nie zgodzą się, by zatrzymała zamek, dobra i tytuł królowej. Nie zostawią jej dzieci. Próbowała odwołać się do przysięgi wierności, którą składali Fergusowi, ale przysięgi to sprawa mężczyzn – przynajmniej zdaniem lorda Dingwalla.  
     - Powtórzę to królowi, kiedy ozdrowieje – powiedziała im, a głos jej nie zadrżał. Usłyszała tylko, jak Merida na moment wstrzymuje oddech. – Powiem mu, jak wysoko cenicie dane mu słowo.  
     Kiedy wróciła do komnaty Fergusa i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wszystko się w niej trzęsło. Nie była w stanie myśleć, a jednostajny, płytki oddech męża wytrącał ją z równowagi. Bezwiednie podniosła z podłogi czarną suknię przyniesioną wcześniej przez Otylię i zaczęła sprawdzać szwy. Były słabe, ledwie przyfastrygowane. _Nie uzurpuję sobie władzy_ , tłumaczyła w głowie wykrzywionemu lordowi Macintoshowi, _po prostu nie chcę opuścić swoich dzieci i swojego domu. Nie chcę jeszcze przestać żyć_.  
     - Mamroczesz.  
     - Ja nie mamroczę – odpowiedziała automatycznie. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to nie Fergus to powiedział.  
     Fergus już nigdy tego nie powie.  
     - Zobacz, rudziku, co robi twoja szalona matka. – Merida podniosła Fionę i przytuliła, dotykając nosem do nosa siostrzyczki. Fiona odpowiedziała _Bwwww!_ i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę włosów Meridy, ale szybko została powstrzymana. Paluszki niemowlęcia okazały się dużo skuteczniejszym argumentem na rzecz splatania włosów niż jakiekolwiek rodzicielskie kazania. – Szyje czarną suknię czarną nicią w zupełnych ciemnościach, a w dodatku cały czas przemawia do tego parszywca Macintosha. Chyba musimy znaleźć jej lepsze zajęcie, na przykład zmianę zasikanej pieluchy – dodała, sadzając dziecko na stole i wyciągając z rękawa czyste płótno.  
     - A gdzie jest Annie? – zapytała Elinor, łaskocząc wierzgające różowe pięty. – Porzuciła Fionę na pastwę losu?  
     - Annie jest na podzamczu. – Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Meridy jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy. – Duncana nie udało się uratować. Próbował zasłonić ojca, tak mi powiedział Malcolm… Biedna Annie – dodała po chwili, zanim jeszcze Elinor w pełni uświadomiła sobie, co Merida właściwie powiedziała. Annie, koścista, gderliwa i burcząca na wszystkich z wyjątkiem małych dzieci, właśnie została sama na świecie. – Będzie musiała wrócić do brata, do tej rybackiej wioski, a od wody łamie ją w kościach…  
     Dłonie Elinor zawisły w bezruchu.  
     - Będzie musiała wrócić… - powtórzyła cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie zwróciła uwagi na Meridę, która wyjęła jej z rąk rogi pieluchy i zajęła się dzieckiem, nie zwróciła też uwagi na jej ciche przekleństwo, kiedy uderzyła stopą o kant kolebki. – Będzie musiała wrócić… Dlaczego będzie musiała? Kto jej każe?  
     - Znów mamroczesz.  
     - Ja nie mamroczę, kochanie, ja myślę na głos. Dlaczego Annie musi wrócić do brata?  
     - Bo nie ma dokąd pójść – odpowiedziała Merida, popychając kołyskę nieco zbyt zapalczywie. Elinor mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, że córka zamiast kłótni z lordami odgrywa w głowie walkę z niedźwiedziem. Niemal słyszała świst nieistniejących strzał. – Bo ta przeklęta, piekielna bestia…!  
     - Nie. Przecież ma tutaj izbę, ma Fionę, którą może się zajmować… Dlaczego Annie musi wyjechać? – powtórzyła z uporem Elinor, sięgając po odłożoną wcześniej czarną suknię i mnąc materiał w palcach. Czuła, że rozwiązanie jest blisko, że zaraz ułoży się przed nią pięknie i jasno, jak nić w gobelinie. – Kto jej kazał? Kto powiedział, że _musi_?  
     Merida tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi. Elinor była niemal pewna, że usłyszała _Otylia z Hargill_.  
     Oczywiście.  
     - Rano pójdziesz do kuchni, do tkalni i na podzamcze – powiedziała, wstając i zwijając suknię w ciasny kłąb, który potem bezceremonialnie wcisnęła pod łóżko Fergusa. – Popytasz trochę, dowiesz się, czy ktoś jeszcze jest w takiej sytuacji jak Annie. Znajdziesz Annie i przyprowadzisz do mnie, do bocznej salki, a razem z nią wszystkich, których zdołasz zaciekawić. A teraz przynieś mi świecę i idź spać – dodała ciszej, kładąc dłoń na głowie Meridy. – Przed nami narada wojenna.  
     *  
_Ufam, że nie uznasz mnie za oszalałą z rozpaczy, napisała na koniec Elinor, uśmiechając się gorzko. Moje sumienie mówi mi, że to słuszna droga i zamierzam iść nią dalej, niezależnie od tego, co ześle mi los. Żałuję tylko, że dostrzegłam to dopiero teraz, w chwili mej własnej próby._  
     Odłożyła pióro i potarła oczy. Przyniesiona przez Meridę świeca niemal się wypaliła, a list do Klotyldy nadal nie był gotowy. Ten do Katriony był krótki, bolesny i niepełny; nie napisała tego, co chciała napisać najbardziej – _przyjedź, tak bardzo Cię potrzebuję, ta zima będzie tysiąckroć straszniejsza niż tamta dawno temu_. Ale list do Klotyldy musiał być inny. Elinor nie miała zamiaru się tłumaczyć, nie zmieniłaby zresztą swojej decyzji, ale chciała, żeby siostra zrozumiała. Ze wszystkich czterech sióstr Klotylda zawsze była jej najbliższa – podobnie jak ona sama była uparta i niepokorna, chociaż mimo wszystko trochę spokojniejsza. Matka zwykła była mawiać o nich, że mają jakąś skazę, która psuje ich szlachetny rodowód, tak jak krzywo wpleciona nić psuje tkaninę. Ta skaza sprawiała, że dziś, po tylu latach, Klotylda była jedyną siostrą, do której Elinor pisywała listy – prawdziwe listy, a nie pełne okrągłych zwrotów bezosobowe wyrazy szacunku.  
_Powiedz mi, co sądzisz w tej materii, ukochana Siostro, napisała wreszcie. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, potrzebuję Twej rady._  
     - Nie śpisz jeszcze.  
     Otylia weszła do komnaty niemal bezszelestnie. Jedynie drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, kiedy zamykała je za sobą. Elinor uniosła głowę znad listu, ale nie odpowiedziała; Otylia i tak powie, co ma do powiedzenia.  
     - Czy przez cały ten czas zastanowiłaś się chociaż, co ty właściwie chcesz osiągnąć?  
     Nie odpowiedziała; podniosła za to głowę znad papierów i rzuciła Otylii spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania i politowania zarazem.  
     - Elinor, zastanów się. Nawet jeśli zmusisz lordów do uległości, chociaż obie wiemy, że ci się nie uda… – Otylia zawiesiła na chwilę głos, ale nie doczekała się reakcji. – Pomyśl, do czego wtedy doprowadzisz.  
     Do wojny, pomyślała Elinor i zadrżała. Do wypowiedzenia sojuszu. Wystawię Dunbroch na atak dzikusów z Zachodu.  
     - Dingwall może zerwać zaręczyny z Meridą! Pomyślałaś o tym w ogóle? A co z Fioną? Pogrążysz swoje córki w hańbie…  
     To było trochę za dużo na jej skołataną głowę. Elinor zaczęła się śmiać – pustym, gorzkim śmiechem. Fiona obudziła się i zaczęła płakać; Fergus nadal oddychał równo, płytko i nieludzko. W komnacie nagle zrobiło się upiornie i to ją uciszyło, ale nadal nie odpowiedziała Otylii. Podeszła do kolebki i wzięła dziecko na ręce, kołysząc je jednostajnie, bez słowa.  
     - Elinor, ocknij się! Patrz, co się z tobą dzieje! – Otylia podeszła do niej w kilku długich krokach i położyła jej dłoń na czole, szukając oznak gorączki. Jednak kolejne spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi sprawiło, że szybko się cofnęła. – Jesteś zrozpaczona. Roztrzęsiona. I zagubiona – mówiła powoli, łagodnie, jak do zapłakanego dziecka. – Naprawdę myślisz, że masz siłę na równi z wodzami klanów? Elinor – dodała niemal błagalnie, nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi. – Elinor, proszę. Nie mogę patrzeć na to, co sobie robisz. Jesteś kobietą, jesteś stworzona do kochania. Walka o władzę zniszczy cię, wypali w tobie wszystko to, co dobre. Pomyśl o tym. Pomyśl o swoich dzieciach.  
Elinor zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a potem – po raz pierwszy od wizyty u wiedźmy – spojrzała na twarz Fergusa. Białą, nieruchomą twarz, zastygłą w grymasie bólu. Jak wszystkie zaklęcia, to także było zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i klątwą. Nie musi się z nim rozstawać, jeszcze nie. Już zawsze będzie pamiętać tylko jego twarz straszną i martwą, jak teraz.  
     - Wiesz, kto zabił mojego męża?  
     Zagryzła wargi; słowa nie chciały przejść przez gardło, ale musiała je wypowiedzieć. Musiała to zrobić, żeby pokonać w sobie tę słabość, o której mówiła Otylia.  
     - Niedźwiedzica broniąca młodych.  
     *  
     Przyszło ich więcej, niż Elinor się spodziewała. Nie rozpoznawała wszystkich twarzy; oprócz kobiet z zamku i podzamcza przyszło też kilku mężczyzn, a także kilku ludzi od Dingwallów, MacGuffinów i Macintoshów. Cóż, powinna była tego oczekiwać.  
     Nie zaskoczyła jej natomiast nieobecność Otylii; Merida powiedziała jej z niemałą dozą satysfakcji, że Otylia wyjechała wczesnym rankiem, nie żegnając się z nikim. Zabolało ją to, chociaż spodziewała się tego ciosu.  
     Czekała wystarczająco długo; ludzie zdążyli już wyszumieć się i uciszyć. Elinor poszukała wzrokiem Meridy, ale nie mogła dostrzec jej w tłumie. Trudno; będzie musiała przejść przez to sama.  
     - Spotkało nas nieszczęście. A wkrótce spadnie na nas drugie.  
     Przez salę przetoczyła się fala szeptów. Kilka osób zaszlochało; Annie zapłakała otwarcie, przyciskając do oczu rąbek fartucha. Ktoś westchnął do nieba, prosząc o zdrowie dla króla. Elinor odchrząknęła, próbując zebrać myśli. Wszystkie okrągłe słowa, które starannie dobierała w nocy, uleciały jej z głowy jak spłoszone ptaki.  
     - Zamek Dunbroch stracił dzielnego wojownika i dobrego człowieka. A wkrótce straci jego żonę. Annie będzie musiała odejść do brata.  
     Jeszcze kiedy mówiła te słowa, Elinor poczuła się podle, niczym najgorsza manipulantka. Annie zanosiła się szlochem tak bardzo, że niemal straciła równowagę. Na szczęście pojawiło się kilka rąk gotowych ją podtrzymać.  
     - Zastanawiam się jednak… Annie, może chcesz zostać na zamku? Czy było ci tu dobrze?  
     - Ta-a-ak! – jęknęła w odpowiedzi Annie. Z ust biednej kobiety wydobył się potok trudnych do zrozumienia słów. Elinor wyłowiła tylko kilka z nich: _dobra pani, dziecko, dobrze, dom_.  
     - Ja też chciałabym, żebyś nie odchodziła, tylko zajmowała się moją córką i była moją przyjaciółką, jak do tej pory. Czy możesz ze mną zostać?  
     - Tak! – powtórzyła Annie, ale potem zawahała się, wytarła nos rękawem i spojrzała na Elinor rozszerzonymi, czerwonymi oczami. – N-nie wiem.  
     - Ja też nie wiedziałam, czy Annie będzie mogła zostać. Przecież powinna wracać do brata, chociaż na pewno będzie mi bez niej ciężko. Ale… - Elinor odetchnęła, czując na sobie roziskrzony wzrok kilkudziesięciu osób. To było dziwne, nowe uczucie; chociaż wiele razy przemawiała jako królowa, nigdy nie miała wrażenia, by słuchano jej tak uważnie. – Zastanowiłam się i zadałam sobie pytanie: dlaczego tak jest? Czy Annie nie może zostać w swojej izbie i dalej zajmować się dzieckiem?  
     - Dyć to nie jej izba! – zauważył trzeźwo Graham, zamkowy cieśla. – Baby nie majom izb, ino idom za chopem do jego chaupy, każdy to wie przecie. Wielmożna pani – dodał na wszelki wypadek, kłaniając się nieznacznie.  
     - No właśnie. Kobiety nie mają swojej izby, swojej chałupy. Kiedy mąż umrze, muszą odejść ze swojego domu, a często nie mają dokąd pójść. Czy to jest dobre?  
     - Baby nie budujo chaup! – rzucił zniecierpliwiony Graham, a jego okrzyk poparło kilka osób. Zostały jednak szybko uciszone; Elinor naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie była tak uważnie słuchana. Graham, zachęcony głosami poparcia, nie zamierzał dawać za wygarną. – No dyć prawde mówie! Pani królowo, zacnie to, że wam wdowy szkoda. Annie dobra baba jest, a Duncan poczciwy chop. Ino o co wam rozchodzi sie?  
     Elinor czuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Jej starannie zaplanowana i przećwiczona przemowa właśnie została zepsuta, a ona sama była zbyt rozkojarzona, by improwizować. Nie miała jednak wyjścia.  
     - O to, że kiedy kobieta zostaje wdową, to traci nie tylko męża, traci wszystko. Baby nie budują chałup – powtórzyła, patrząc na Grahama – ale przez całe życie ciężko pracują, żeby je utrzymać. Czy nie powinny móc w nich mieszkać także jako wdowy? Mieszkać i pracować u siebie, a nie żyć na łasce krewnych?  
     - Dobrze pani gada! – huknęła Betsie, jedna z zamkowych kucharek. – Jak mojemu chopu zmarło sie, precz mie pogonili z chaupy nim bidok w ziemi ostyg! Nawet kozy nie dali mie zabrać bratowie jego, z goło dupo do córki pognali… Za przeproszeniem – dodała z niezgrabnym dygnięciem. Elinor skinęła głową, zadowolona, ale nim zdążyła wrócić do przemowy, do dyskusji dołączyły inne głosy.  
     - Koze jej daj, i może jeszcze dach z chaupy! Zdurniałaś, babo? Ciesz sie, że cie córka precz nie pognała!  
     - A tyś taki krzykacz, bo żeś swoje świekre łopato zatłuk, a jeszcze trocha i żone zatłuczesz…  
     - Zawrzaj gembe, babo ciemna, bo jak cie zaraz przez pysk siekne!  
     - CISZA!  
     Wrzask był ogłuszający, a jego echo dzwoniło w uszach Elinor jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie było to może zbyt dystyngowane zachowanie jak na księżniczkę, ale przynamniej wreszcie zdołała zlokalizować Meridę, wciśniętą w kąt sali i wyraźnie wściekłą.  
     - Sami widzicie – powiedziała najspokojniej, jak umiała – że obecne prawo nie jest dobre, przyczynia się do wielu smutków i krzywd. To dotyczy nas wszystkich – ja też będę musiała oddać wszystko i odejść, a lordowie zabiorą moje dzieci.  
     - Żmije! – syknęła Polly; na jej bladej twarzy wykwitły krwistoczerwone plamy. Jeszcze niedawno pracowała w zamku jako hafciarka, a Elinor znała ją i bardzo lubiła. Rok temu jej mąż zginął w wypadku przy wyrębie drzewa i Polly musiała wrócić do rodziców, ale wcześniej teściowie odebrali jej małego synka. Ich wnuk i dziedzic majątku nie będzie wyczesywał wszy z owczej wełny w jakiejś lichej chałupince, stwierdzili. Elinor próbowała interweniować, ale nie na wiele się to zdało: syn należał do rodziny męża.  
     - Ta niesprawiedliwość dotyka wszystkich kobiet, chociaż nie ma żadnego uzasadnienia. Wszystkie ciężko pracujemy i całe życie wspieramy naszych mężów. Czy zasługujemy na to, żeby na koniec wszystko nam odebrać?  
     - Dość bydzie tego! – burknął ponury olbrzym noszący tartan Dingwallów. – Tu jakieś bezeceństwa wyprawiajo sie, a królowej rozum łodjeło. Niech tu baby się swarzo, nam trza do lordów iść i koniec zrobić z tym. Chodźta, chopy!  
     - Idźcie precz, jeśli chcecie wspierać ludzką krzywdę! – wykrzyknęła Elinor, licząc na to, że ich to zatrzyma. Nie zatrzymało; większość mężczyzn i niewielka część kobiet zaczęła wychodzić, nie kryjąc swojej dezaprobaty. Elinor patrzyła na to w osłupieniu. Domyślała się, że mężczyźni na początku nie będą zbyt zachwyceni, ale dlaczego wychodziły też kobiety? Czy nie widziały, że stara się przeciwdziałać ich krzywdzie…?  
     - Ale… ale… - zająknęła się i zupełnie straciła wątek. Nigdy wcześniej się jej to nie zdarzyło.  
     Zrobiła głęboki wdech, w panice rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią – jedni nieprzychylnie, inni z nadzieją – a jej nagle jakby zabrakło powietrza. Przez chwilę nie była w stanie wyksztusić słowa. Jednak nagle dostrzegła dziwny ruch; Merida, nadal wciśnięta w kąt przy drzwiach, machała do niej, starając się jednocześnie nikogo nie potrącić. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Merida uśmiechnęła się, położyła otwartą dłoń na piersi i skinęła głową. Elinor odetchnęła.  
     – Ale wierzę… - powiedziała powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od dłoni córki – z całego serca… Że możemy zmienić tę niesprawiedliwość. Razem – dodała pewniej, głośniej, widząc, jak palce Meridy splatają się ciasno ze sobą – razem zdołamy przekonać naszych mężów, ojców, braci i synów, że mamy rację. Razem możemy tego dokonać! - Uniosła rękę zaciśniętą w pięść, bezwiednie powtarzając gest córki.  
     Salę wypełniły okrzyki oburzenia i poparcia; mieszały się ze sobą, zagłuszały wzajemnie i wbijały w jej głowę jak stado os. Czując nagły zawrót głowy, Elinor opuściła rękę i powoli, dostojnie ruszyła przed siebie swoim najbardziej królewskim krokiem. Ludzie jak zwykle rozstąpili się przed nią, tym razem jednak jej obecność nie uciszyła gwaru rozmów i kłótni. To bardzo dobrze, pomyślała, chociaż od hałasu i nadmiaru emocji było jej słabo. Niech nie przestają o tym mówić.  
     *  
     Odbyła potem jeszcze kilka nieprzyjemnych rozmów z lordami; nie zdołała ich przekonać, zdołała za to rozgniewać ich do tego stopnia, że zażądali od niej dowodu na to, że król jeszcze żyje. Wezwała straż i zaprowadziła ich do komnaty, w której leżał jej mąż. Nieludzka atmosfera tego miejsca, która na niej nie robiła żadnego wrażenia, podziałała na nich mocno. Lordowie wyszli z komnaty bez słowa i nie spierali się z nią więcej; zaczęli zamiast tego szykować się do wyjazdu w zaciętym milczeniu.  
     - Nie nam wiedzieć, jak to możliwe, że król dycha jeszcze – powiedział lord MacGuffin, który wyjeżdżał jak ostatni i do tej pory protestował najciszej. – Ale radujcie się tym, pani królowo, miast wdawać się w wojny, co ich nie wygracie.  
     - Nie chcę wojny między nami – zapewniła go Elinor najszczerzej jak potrafiła. Wiedziała, że jeśli jest w stanie znaleźć wśród lordów chociaż jednego sprzymierzeńca, to będzie to Ranulf MacGuffin. Choćby dlatego, że jest zbyt flegmatyczny, by sam z siebie podjąć przeciwko niej zdecydowane kroki. – Ale nie chcę też patrzeć na ludzką krzywdę. Nie chcę oddawać moich dzieci i umierać gdzieś w samotni.  
     - Na zapas nie frasujcie się, pani królowo. Los jeno wie, jak się życie potoczy. A dzieckom waszym krzywda nie stanie się, macie moje słowo.  
     Nie było to wiele, ale Elinor ufała MacGuffinowi najbardziej z nich wszystkich – to znaczy wierzyła, że nie okłamał jej celowo i nie zdradzi zbyt szybko. Teraz, kiedy zamek wreszcie wrócił do swojego normalnego rytmu – o ile było to w ogóle możliwe bez Fergusa śpiewającego piosenki przy stole, Fergusa karmiącego psy i dzieci resztkami jedzenia, Fergusa trenującego z żołnierzami na dziedzińcu, Fergusa chrapiącego u jej boku jak konający tur – mogła spokojnie zastanowić się nad dalszymi działaniami. Planowała już kolejne przemowy, tym razem nie w zamkowej sali, lecz w kuchni, tkalni, na podzamczu, przy rzece i na targowisku. Wiedziała, że musi powtórzyć swoje argumenty jeszcze wiele razy, nim zapadną w pamięć i w serca.  
     Jednak przemowy to nie wszystko. Elinor wiedziała, że z czasem udałoby się jej przekonać ludzi do zmiany, ale czasu było mało, musiała więc wymyślić coś poważniejszego. Coś, co wprowadzałoby jej hasła w życie. Oczywiście, pozwoliła Annie zostać w jej dotychczasowej izbie i robić to, co dotąd, ale to był jednostkowy przypadek, który mógł być uznany za przykład królewskiej łaski. Elinor potrzebowała czegoś więcej.  
     - No to pomóż też innym wdowom – powiedziała Merida wzruszając ramionami, kiedy Elinor zwierzyła się jej ze swojego problemu. – Jest sporo takich, które mieszkają kątem u kogoś i nie są zbyt szczęśliwe. Na początek można by je ulokować w izbach w zachodnim skrzydle, zanim całkiem zniszczeje, a na wiosnę coś się pomyśli.  
     - Naprawdę sądzisz, że wolałyby mieszkać tutaj niż ze swoimi dziećmi? – zapytała Elinor z powątpiewaniem.  
     - Naprawdę sądzisz, że te historie o Dużym Keithie, o tym, że zabił matkę żony łopatą, to tylko takie plotki?  
     Elinor zamarła; szczotka do włosów, którą trzymała w dłoni, upadła na ziemię z trzaskiem. Jak to możliwe, że jej córka, która przecież niedawno była jeszcze dzieckiem, wie takie rzeczy? Jak to możliwe, że ona – _królowa_ – nie wie?  
     - No wiesz, jak człowiek kręci się po kuchni albo nad rzeką, to słyszy takie rzeczy. – Głos Meridy był niepokojąco spokojny, jakby mówiła o czymś normalnym. – Pewnie, część z tego trzeba brać przez sito, ludzie lubią wyolbrzymiać… Ale takie plotki nie biorą się znikąd, nie?  
     Myśląc o tych wszystkich wymówkach, które robiła Meridzie – _księżniczka nie kręci się po kuchni, księżniczka nie przeszkadza innym w pracy, księżniczka nie wściubia nosa w nie swoje sprawy_ – Elinor położyła ręce na ramionach córki.  
     - Wobec tego muszę dokładnie znać te plotki. Każdą jedną z nich. Liczę na ciebie, kochanie.  
     - Nie zawiedziesz się – obiecała Merida z błyskiem w oku.  
     *  
     Nad ranem ziemię ścisnął pierwszy poważny mróz; Elinor ocknęła się, zesztywniała z zimna, jeszcze przed świtem. Wpadające przez okno promienie bladego światła padały na stojące w przeciwległym rogu komnaty łoże Fergusa. Twarz męża wydała jej się szara jak u trupa; chociaż Elinor wiedziała, że Fergus jeszcze żyje, ale przez cały czas traktowała go właściwie jak martwego. Poczucie winy ścisnęło ją za gardło; odrzuciła pled i podeszła do łoża Fergusa, kładąc dłoń na jego czole.  
     - Czy poddałam się za szybko? – zapytała, ostrożnie przeczesując palcami skręcone rude włosy. – Niepotrzebnie uwierzyłam wiedźmie? Może… - westchnęła ciężko, przenosząc dłoń na pierś Fergusa. Prześcieradła, którymi był okryty, co jakiś czas przesiąkały krwią; to i płytki, równy oddech były jedynymi oznakami życia. Elinor wiedziała, że ludzie zaczynają szeptać; rany króla nie goiły się, ale król nie umierał. Coraz częściej patrzono na nią podejrzliwie. – Powinnam być bardziej żoną, a mniej walczącą królową…  
     Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głuchy odgłos pukania  
     - Pani królowo! – Zza drzwi dobiegł ją stłumiony głos Martina, jednego ze strażników. – Ludzie jakoweś zbrojne pod bramo stojo, od waszej siostry pisanie majo i posłuchania proszo. Puszczać?  
     - Puszczać, do kamiennej sali. I zawołaj mi tu Elsie, byle szybko.  
     Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi Klotyldy tak szybko, i na pewno nie w takiej formie. Po co aż sześciu ludzi do jednego pisma? Schodząc po kamiennych stopniach próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie napisała siostrze; miała nadzieję, że nie wywołała jakiegoś fatalistycznego wrażenia. Może Klotylda przysłała jej ludzi na odsiecz, wyobrażając sobie, że krwiożerczy Szkoci zamurowali ją w wieży?  
     - Wasza wysokość.  
     Elinor drgnęła, ale odruchowo skinęła głową w odpowiedzi na niskie ukłony. Tutaj nikt tak do niej nie mówił.  
     - Najłaskawsza księżna Klotylda, pani na Alnwick, przesyła wam owo pismo, wasza wysokość. – Najstarszy z przybyłych mężczyzn z szacunkiem podał jej złożony we czworo papier. – Przekazuje również oddział pięciu łuczników pod moją komendą pod wasze rozkazy. – Skłonił się ponownie, a potem spojrzał Elinor prosto w oczy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że mężczyzna nie ma lewego ucha, a na policzku i skroni różowieje rozległa blizna. – Nazywam się Ethan z Shilbottle i służba u was będzie dla mnie zaszczytem.  
     Sądząc z zaciętego wyrazu jego twarzy zaszczyt był wątpliwy, ale Elinor wiedziała, że Klotylda nie przysyłałaby jej niesprawdzonych ludzi. Podziękowała Ethanowi, wezwała Gordona i poprosiła go o zakwaterowanie nowych łuczników, i zajęła się wreszcie listem od Klotyldy. Jego treść zaskoczyła ją, podobnie jak liczba posłańców.  
_W żadnym wypadku nie wolno Ci odejść z raz wybranej ścieżki_ , pisała Klotylda; sądząc po cienkich, zamaszystych liniach, musiała być bardzo wzburzona. _Nawet gdyby opadły Cię wątpliwości, gdyby serce Cię zdradziło, nie możesz się cofnąć. Zakazuję Ci. Pokaż owym lordom, że niewiast nie można lekce sobie ważyć. Niech ich łoża będą zimne, ich żołądki puste, a ich dnie samotne. Niech zapłaczą, nim ugną się pod Twoim słusznym żądaniem i uznają prawo kobiet do ognia i ziemi.  
     Bądź dzielna, Elinor, ukochana Siostro._  
     Gdy skończyła czytać, było jej zimno i niedobrze. Dlaczego Klotylda – szczęśliwa żona, ukochana matka, uwielbiana księżna – pisała jej takie rzeczy? Elinor potrząsnęła głową, próbując uspokoić myśli. Klotylda nie przysyłałaby jej ludzi, gdyby jej samej cokolwiek groziło; być może list Elinor uświadomił jej, że mimo wysokiej pozycji sama nie była bezpieczna?  
     Chowając pismo w rękawie, Elinor uśmiechnęła się lekko; przestraszona czy nie, Klotylda była ważnym sojusznikiem. Jej mąż, książę pan na Alnwick, był znany z łagodnego usposobienia i bystrego rozumu; może i on mógłby zostać adwokatem ich sprawy?  
     Z głową nadal pełną planów Elinor ruszyła do zachodniego skrzydła, żeby sprawdzić, czy izby są już gotowe. Na dniach miały się tu przeprowadzić przynajmniej trzy osoby: Annie, stara Peg i Molly, mieszkająca kątem u brata z maleńkim dzieckiem na ręku. Kiedy Elinor złożyła im tę propozycję i upewniły się, że to prawda, były jej tak bardzo wdzięczne, że Elinor aż skręcała się w środku z poczucia winy. Cały czas wyrzucała sobie, że nie zajęła się nimi wcześniej, że dopiero własne nieszczęście otworzyło jej oczy. Miała poczucie, że cokolwiek teraz zrobi, okaże się to za mało, zbyt późno.  
     - Nie możesz tak myśleć, mamo – przekonywała ją Merida, bardzo przejęta przeprowadzką. – W ten sposób nic nie osiągniemy. Ale poczekaj, przypomnij mi jeszcze raz ten fragment o zimnych łożach – dodała po chwili z niepokojącym błyskiem w oku. Elinor, która wcześniej beztrosko przeczytała córce list Klotyldy, teraz zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Merida była jeszcze panną, a w dodatku szykującą się do zamążpójścia; „zimne łoże” nie należało do macierzyńskich porad, które chciała przekazać córce w pierwszej kolejności. – No weź, nie czerwień się tak, mamo, przecież wiem, jak to działa. – Ku jej jeszcze większej zgrozie, Merida przewróciła oczami. Elinor miała straszne przeczucie, że prosi się o nieszczęście. – Chodzi mi o to, że powinnyśmy zrobić to, co mówi ciotka Klotylda! Puste garnki, zimne łoża i w ogóle! Zmusimy ich, żeby nas posłuchali!  
     Elinor nabrała powietrza, żeby udzielić Meridzie reprymendy, ale zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Do tej pory udało się jej przekonać do swojego rozumowania większość kobiet, ale mężczyźni pozostawali nieczuli na jej argumenty. Ostatnio coraz częściej krążyła po podzamczu i podgrodziu, próbując przemawiać do pracujących tam ludzi. Owszem, słuchali jej grzecznie, ale miała wrażenie, że jej słowa znikają bez śladu jak kamienie wrzucone do rzeki. Może rzeczywiście przyszedł czas na bardziej zdecydowane akcje?  
     - Podaj mi coś do pisania – powiedziała, siadając na ławie i ściskając nasadę nosa. Myśli kłębiły się jej w głowie jak szalone. – Jeżeli to ma zadziałać, musimy przynajmniej spróbować przekonać kobiety Macintoshów, MacGuffinów i Dingwallów do współpracy. Napiszę…  
     - Pani królowo! – do komnaty wpadła Maudie, zasapana czerwona na twarzy. – Hubert spadł z dachu stajni i rozbił sobie głowę! Żyw i dycha, ale krwawi strasznie…  
     - Weź papier i pióro – rzuciła Elinor, wstając zamaszyście. _Powinnam być lepszą matką_ , pomyślała. – Podyktuję ci.  
     *  
     Wstążki pojawiły się na krótko przed ślubem. Na początku Elinor nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zbyt zaprzątnięta wiadomościami z siedziby Macintoshów, przygotowaniami do wyjazdu i ciągnącymi się długo w noc dyskusjami z Meridą. Dostrzegła je tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy, kiedy nosząca głęboką żałobę Annie zaczęła używać zielonej wstążki jako krajki fartucha.  
     - Toć to wasz znak, pani – wyjaśniła nagabnięta Annie, zawiązując zieloną kokardę na powijakach Fiony. Kiedy jej inne dzieci były małe, Elinor wiązała im czerwoną, dla odpędzenia licha. – Mówią ludziska, że on zielony znaczy nowe i lepsze, jak na wiosne. To i nosimy, coby wszyscy wiedzieli, żeśmy z wami i że też chcemy nowe i lepsze.  
     Nie zawsze były to wstążki. Kobiety nosiły zielone chusty albo obrębiały doły sukni; Elinor widziała też kilku mężczyzn noszących zielone pasy na rękawach. Od tamtej pory ona sama zaczęła pilnować, żeby jak najczęściej chodzić w zielonych sukniach. Jednak mimo to była zaskoczona, kiedy pewnego wieczora Merida wkroczyła do komnaty Fergusa w prostej jasnozielonej sukni z cienko przędzionej wełny, z tartanem Dunbroch przerzuconym przez ramię, i podparła się pod boki, unosząc wysoko głowę.  
     - I co myślisz o mojej sukni ślubnej?  
     Elinor pomyślała o lśniącej białej sukni z drogocennej zamorskiej materii. Szyła ją dla Meridy przez długie miesiące, starając się w każdą nić wpleść matczyną modlitwę o powodzenie. Ale teraz, patrząc na córkę, wiedziała, że w żadna inna suknia nie przyniosłaby jej więcej szczęścia.  
     Ślub przebiegł spokojnie – zdaniem Elinor, nawet zbyt spokojnie. Niezwykłe milczenie lorda Dingwalla, choć z pewnością związane z obecnością jej angielskich strażników, zwiastowało coś niedobrego, jak cisza przed burzą. Elinor miała złe przeczucia, ale nie zdążyła podzielić się nimi z Meridą; nie była zresztą pewna, czy powinna to robić. Była pewna, że lordowie coś knują – chociaż kłócili się bez ustanku, nie miała wątpliwości, że zjednoczyli się przeciwko niej – ale nie chciała mówić o tym teraz, w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich wspólnych chwil. Merida nie wydawała się nieszczęśliwa ani nawet zrezygnowana; u boku swego czerwonego jak burak świeżo poślubionego małżonka wydawała się spokojna, może nawet zadowolona. Ale błysk w jej oczach sygnalizował Elinor jasno, że nawet z dala od domu córka nie zamierza porzucić rozpoczętej w Dunbroch walki. W jasnozielonej sukni wyglądała jak uosobienie nadziei na zwycięstwo.  
     Po jej wyjeździe zamek opustoszał; Elinor wiedziała, że tak będzie, ale nic nie mogło jej przygotować na to straszne poczucie osamotnienia. Najbardziej brakowało jej wieczornych rozmów, długich godzin wspólnego planowania. Przygotowując się do wyjazdu do siedziby Macintoshów, często łapała się na tym, że tłumaczy coś Meridzie i oczekuje na jej komentarz. Po kilku dniach przestała się tego wstydzić.  
     Ruszyła w drogę, gdy tylko ustały zawieje, nie przejmując się zasypanymi drogami. Wzięła ze sobą trzech strażników, pozostawiając zamek, męża i dzieci pod rządami Annie i Maudie.  
     - A co jeśli królowi zemrze się, jak was nie będzie, pani? – zapytała Maudie cicho, tuż przed jej wyjazdem. Poczucie winy ścisnęło żołądek Elinor tak mocno, że aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Tak bardzo starała się nie myśleć o Fergusie, nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo go zaniedbuje. _Jestem taką niegodziwą żoną_ , myślała zawsze, również tym razem. _Przecież Fergus jeszcze żyje_. – Będziemy całkiem jak te sieroty…  
     - Król jest bardzo silny – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Lód na rzece trzymał się przecież mocno. – Na pewno nic mu się nie stanie do mego powrotu.  
     *  
     Nie spodziewała się zbyt ciepłego przyjęcia na ziemiach Macintoshów, ale cisza i całkowita pustka i tak ją zaskoczyły. Gród wydawał się opustoszały; czasem tylko kątem oka dostrzegała jakiś nieznaczny ruch. Wśród tej ciszy wkroczyła do głównego budynku, gdzie powitał ją lord Macintosh w otoczeniu synów i najdzielniejszych spośród swoich wojowników. Dla niej nie było krzesła, ani nawet ławy.  
     - Witamy w naszych skromnych progach, pani królowo. – Lord Macintosh uśmiechnął się do niej tak szeroko, że Elinor przez moment wyobraziła sobie, jak głowa pęka mu na pół. – Darujcie, że nie podejmiem was wieczerzo, ino baby nam gotować nie chco. – Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, Macintosh uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Coś im do głów nalazło i wolo w chaupach po próżnicy siedzieć niż jadło warzyć. Nie wiecie aby, co to?  
     - Może zdrowy rozsądek – zasugerowała Elinor, mierząc Macintosha chłodno. W jego zachowaniu było coś niepokojącego; nie obawiała się, że ją zaatakuje, ale z drugiej strony, obecność Ethana i jego łuczników działała na nią bardzo uspokajająco. – Pytanie tylko, czy rzeczywiście kobiety wolą siedzieć w domach. Nie zamknęliście ich tam aby siłą, lordzie Macintosh? Nie wstyd wam? – zapytała, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi.  
     - A wam nie wstyd babom klechdy jakie do głów kłaść?! – wrzasnął Macintosh, wyraźnie rozsierdzony jej spokojem. – Wam w chaupach siedzieć, nogi rozkładać i dzieci rodzić…!  
     - A wam kury szczać prowadzać, a nie politykę robić! – Dobiegł ich z góry wysoki, skrzekliwy głos, który Elinor rozpoznała jako lady Macintosh. Nigdy dotąd nie mogła znieść tej prostej, swarliwej kobiety, ale chyba przyszedł czas, by zmienić zdanie.  
     - Przekażcie, panie, ode mnie pozdrowienia dla małżonki – powiedziała, pozwalając sobie na mały, drwiący uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Lady Macintosh tymczasem wydzierała się w najlepsze, łomocząc w podłogę czymś ciężkim i hałaśliwym. Wsiadając na konia dostrzegła coś, na co nie zwróciła wcześniej uwagi. Zielone wstążki i szmatki zawieszone w oknach, wystające ze szczelin i łopoczące na wietrze. Tym razem nawet nie starała się ukryć uśmiechu.  
     - Spójrzcie za siebie, wasza wysokość. – Sądząc po głosie Ethana, też był czymś rozbawiony. Elinor spojrzała i nie mogła uwierzyć oczom: przez wąski świetlik w strychu wysunęła się ogromna, jaskrawozielona płachta, na której jakaś niezbyt zdolna hafciarka wyobraziła nieco garbatą postać kobiecą z mieczem i pochodnią w dłoniach. _WOLNOŹĆ!_ , głosił pozłocisty napis pod spodem.  
     Tak, Elinor zdecydowanie musiała zmienić zdanie na temat lady Macintosh.  
     *  
     Wizyta na ziemiach MacGuffinów przebiegła bez podobnych rewelacji. Owszem, Elinor czuła na sobie niechętny wzrok, ale nikt tutaj nie próbował nikogo zamykać, a kobiety nosiły zielone wstążki zupełnie otwarcie.  
     - Radziście z siebie, pani królowo? – zapytał lord MacGuffin, łypiąc na nią spod krzaczastych brwi. Jego żona, lady Morag, łypnęła z kolei na niego, jednak wobec braku krzaczastych brwi i raczej Macintoshowskiej postury nie robiło to takiego wrażenia.  
     - Owszem – powiedziała Elinor, uśmiechając się. – Mam nadzieję, że i wy jesteście radzi, lordzie MacGuffin. Spokojnie tutaj, nie to, co u Macintoshów.  
     - Wiadoma to rzecz – prychnął MacGuffin, nadymając się lekko. – Głupi, kto z babami we wojnę się wdaje… Darujcie, pani królowo – zmitygował się, podskakując w miejscu. Elinor nie miała wątpliwości, że lady Morag kopnęła małżonka pod stołem w jakieś wrażliwe miejsce. Sama do niedawna praktykowała to dość często. – Ale toć to prawda szczera. Jak by człek nie wojował, tak i zawsze wygracie.  
     - I nie wadzi wam to nowe prawo? Ani waszym ludziom?  
     - Ot, wadzi, nie wadzi… - MacGuffin podrapał się w głowę, po czym rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. – Wiadoma rzecz, nie każden się weseli. Ale ot, lepiej na spokojnie to wzioć, ułożyć sie, jako i ja z wami. A że baby z niczym precz gnać nie godzi sie, to wiadoma jest sprawa. MacGuffinowie tak nie robio, to ino Macintoshów turbuje, psów jednych.  
     Lady Morag posłała Elinor zmęczony uśmiech nad głową męża. Nie było to trudne, bo mimo potężnej postury MacGuffina małżonka górowała nad nim o dobre kilka cali. _Niech mu się wydaje, że taki jest roztropny_ , mówiło jej spojrzenie, _my obie wiemy, kto tutaj doszedł do takich mądrych wniosków._  
     *  
     Elinor była już w połowie drogi do siedziby klanu Dingwallów, kiedy zobaczyła liście. Pogoda w ostatnich dniach była słoneczna, ale zaprzątnięta dotychczasowymi sukcesami nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiero gdy gałąź upstrzona jasnozielonymi pąkami smagnęła ją prosto w twarz, Elinor zorientowała się, co się dzieje.  
     - Wracamy na Dunbroch! – krzyknęła, osadzając konia. Ethan zmierzył ją powątpiewającym spojrzeniem i Elinor nawet się nie zdziwiła. Bardzo zależało jej na wizycie u Dingwallów, chciała zobaczyć się z Meridą, chciała jej opowiedzieć o wszystkich sukcesach, a teraz nagle, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, zmieniła zdanie. – Tknęło mnie złe przeczucie – powiedziała bez namysłu, patrząc twardo na każdego z łuczników. – Muszę natychmiast wrócić do zamku.  
     Pędzili co koń wyskoczy przez prawie trzy dni. Kiedy Elinor wpadła do zamku, z rozwianym włosem i szaleństwem w oczach, wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi.  
     - Jestem taką niegodziwą żoną – powtarzała półgłosem, wpatrując się w szarą, nieruchomą twarz Fergusa i ściskając jego zimną rękę.  
     Lód na rzece pękł następnego dnia o świcie.


End file.
